


The Crossroad

by GhostFan77



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Elvis Impersonator, Engagement, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Love, Quickies, Sex, viva las vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: A crossroad is reached, and decisions need to be made. Which path will she take?





	The Crossroad

The tour was finally approaching its end, and there were only three shows separating the band and crew from being on the road and going home. While everybody else had a “home” to go to, I did not. Tobias wanted to me return to Sweden with him, not just for a visit, but on a permanent basis. I had long known that we were going to come to this, that I would have a decision to make, but that didn’t make it any easier. The love of my life wanted to give my vagabond self a home; you’d think it would be an easier decision to make. Instead, I was at a crossroad: Do I leave my family and the soil I’ve called “home” my entire life up to this point and move to the country my great-grandparents emigrated from, the home of the man I hoped to marry eventually? Or do I return “home” to my family, and try to carry on a long-distance relationship with T while we dealt with the challenges of having 4000+ miles between us? 

For his part, he knew it was a lot to ask, but it fell into the bigger plan that he had for our relationship. 

The band had back-to-back-to-back shows to close out A Pale Tour Named Death, bouncing from Phoenix to Las Vegas to Los Angeles. Ghost Nation was frenzied now that Marty was back with the band, albeit on a temporary basis until the current Earth was physically able to hold his drumsticks and perform again. Even so, the return of Martin, Simon, and Marty sent the fandom into overdrive. The sold-out crowds had been loud all tour long, but were absolutely deafening now that Omega, Alpha, and Earth were performing with the Cardinal. It had been a long tour, but despite almost eleven months on the road, the reunited friends hated to see it end.

The Phoenix show ended, and the band did their post-ritual meet and greets before heading back to the bus, signing autographs for the fans that waited for them along their path. I was already on the bus, watching out the window as Tobias, Martin, Simon, Marty, and the other band members signed their final autographs of the night, making sure no fan that had sought them out left empty-handed. My heart swelled for them; they had such an amazing relationship with their fanbase. It was truly something special. 

Once on the bus, we were able to start our drive to Las Vegas. After getting ready for bed, T, Martin, Simon, and I piled into the bed in the back room for Ghost fanfiction story time. Marty contemplated joining us, but opted to crash in his bunk instead. We cut story time short because Martin and Simon were falling asleep. They called it a night and went to their respective bunks, leaving me and T alone for the night. We were both in bed; me sitting up with my back against the headboard, going over comments on the band’s official pages while T was on his stomach next to me, watching me as he traced shapes on my thigh with his fingers. 

I look at him over my laptop with raised eyebrows. “Are you trying to distract me…?” 

He cocks an eyebrow and grins. “Am I succeeding?” 

I laughed softly. “I’m almost done here, I swear. Then you can have my undivided attention, Mr. Forge.” 

He groans as he continues his invisible artwork on my thigh. “Fiiiiiiine.” 

A few minutes later, I turned my laptop off for the night and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. 

I quizzically look at the green-eyed man before me. “So…?” 

“Have you given any more thought to what you’re going to do after LA?” 

I was hoping he wouldn’t bring it up; it had consumed my mind, but I hadn’t yet reached a decision. 

I sigh as I shake my head. “I’ve thought about it plenty, but…”

He nods. “I know what I’m asking you to do, min älskling. I know it’s not an easy decision to make. Is there anything I can do to help you make that decision?” 

I smile softly. “Tobias, you’ve already given me the world…” 

He returns my smile, but has a serious look in his eyes. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” 

“And every day, I have to pinch myself that this is my life-“

Martin quickly popped in the room, interrupting us; he had left his phone on the nightstand. I watched him grab it, grumble something at us, and walk out the room. I turned my attention back to T, who was holding a ring in his hand. 

My jaw dropped open slightly, and I gulped. “Is that what I think it is?” 

He nods. “Yeah…” 

My eyes widen as I exhaled. “You’re really breaking out the big guns here, aren’t you?” 

He smirks. “Indeed, I am. But the fact to the matter is, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Let’s make this official. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

I raise an eyebrow and do my best to suppress a smirk. “You’ll do anything to get me to move to Sweden, won’t you?” 

He laughs. “Will you please just fucking marry me already?” 

I sigh melodramatically and roll my eyes. “Fiiiiiiine, I’ll marry you!”

He raises his eyebrows. “And…?” 

Another melodramatic sigh. “And I’ll move to Sweden with you!”

He hops up to his knees, takes my face in his hands, and kisses me. Putting his forehead on mine, he looks in my eyes. “Jag älskar dig, min älskling. You’ve made me the happiest man in the universe!” 

I kiss his nose. “I love you too, Tobias…” 

He pulls back so he can slide the ring on my ring finger. “Hold your hand up…” 

I hold my hand up so the ring is facing him. He slips his phone out of his pocket and takes a pic, then proceeds to text the pic and a quick message to somebody. 

“Who did you text?” 

He winks at me. “Not important. But what is important, is that we’re on our way to Vegas. We could get married by Elvis in a little wedding chapel on the strip tomorrow and not waste any time, and then have a fucking amazing party after the tour to celebrate the momentous occasion. Orrrrrr we can have a proper engagement, followed by a wedding ceremony at a to-be-determined location of our choosing.” 

I contemplate for a moment. “What do you want to do…?” 

He gasps and feigns surprise. “Need you ask such a question?” 

I laugh. “Elvis it is, then.” 

He excitedly throws his arms in the air, with a huge smile on his face. “YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!” 

I don’t think I had ever seen him this excited over, well, anything. I wondered to myself if it was because he was marrying me, or because Elvis would be marrying us. And then I realized that I already knew the answer: it was Elvis. Definitely Elvis. 

He flops down on the bed next to me, tapping out one more message on his phone. This time, it was for the official Ghost social media pages. The picture of my ringed finger, with the following message: 

[MESSAGE FROM THE CLERGY] We wish to inform you that she said “yes”! Vegas, here we come! 

He smiles and shows me the post. 

I laugh. “Doing my job for me, huh?” 

He winks at me with a smirk but doesn’t say anything. 

I felt a yawn coming on, and I tried but failed to stifle it. “We should get some sleep.” 

He returned my yawn. “Yeah, I’m beat.” 

I reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned it off. We rolled into our usual sleeping positions, him the big spoon to my little spoon. Before we could drift off, my mind went into overdrive, thinking of everything we would need to do to pull this off tomorrow, and I also found myself really wishing that my family could be there. I wasn’t much for tradition, but I had always wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle if I ever got married. 

“Tobias…?” 

He nuzzles his face in my neck. “Hmmmmm?” 

“How are we going to make this happen tomorrow?” 

“Don’t worry…everything is already taken care of, min älskling. All you need to do is go with me to get our marriage license, and then join me at the chapel.” 

The realization hit me that he had been planning this for God-knows-how-long. 

“Who did you text earlier…?” 

He laughs softly. “Your family. They’re waiting for us in Vegas. I knew you’d want them to be there.”

I flipped over so I could face him. I peppered his face with kisses, and I might’ve cried a few tears of joy. 

Once I was able to speak again, I had to ask. “How long have you been planning this?” 

He brushes his fingers over my lips. “Long enough. We just really came down to the wire.” 

I smile and kiss his chin. “You never fail to surprise me, Tobias Forge.” 

He kisses my nose. “I do what I can, my dear. I was going to surprise you with them tomorrow, but I couldn’t do that to you. I didn’t want you to be sad the rest of the night, thinking they wouldn’t be there, and wishing they would be.” 

My heart overflowed with love for the amazing man next to me. There were no words. Just tears. More tears of joy, I suppose. Although this was more like sobs of joy, if there’s such a thing. He just held me against him, letting me cry into his chest, smoothing my hair and whispering sweet nothings to me in Swedish. And that was how we fell asleep. 

First thing in the morning, T and I took a cab to the Marriage License Bureau, paid the $77 fee, and got our license. Shit was about to get real. 

Our next stop was the Graceland Wedding Chapel. We stood hand-in-hand on the sidewalk in front of the chapel. The sign to the left of the entry boasted that rock star Jon Bon Jovi was married there. I pointed it out to him, and we both laughed. 

He looks at me, raising his eyebrows. “You ready to do this?” 

I smirk at him. “Let’s go fucking rock this chapel, Mr. Forge!” 

He laughs and squeezes my hand. We walked in and were guided to a dressing room, where clothes for both him and I awaited us.

“Tobias, who did this…?” 

“I had some help from the guys. They helped me pull this off.” 

“Oh my goodness, they’ve known about this…?”

He nods and laughs. 

I put my hands over my mouth, and he noticed a flash of concern in my eyes. “Did you…?”

“Don’t worry…I talked to Martin about it awhile ago. Like, right when I started planning this out. I made sure he was okay with it, that he would be okay with it.”

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. 

“He was actually the one that picked out your dress. We were browsing dresses online, trying to find the perfect dress for you, and he insisted on this one…” 

He gestured to the dress hanging on the rack next to his suit. His black Cardinal suit. 

The dress was simple but gorgeous. White chiffon, A-line with a deep V-neck and spaghetti straps. 

“…and I agreed. I knew you wouldn’t want anything traditional. I think this one is more intended for beach weddings, but it was still the perfect dress for you.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brushed my lips against his. “You are so fucking awe-inspiring, and you never cease to amaze me. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you…and to haunt you if I die first!” 

He laughs as he brushes his lips against mine. “You know I’m just marrying you so I can get into your pants, right?” 

I return the laugh. “Of course. I’d expect nothing less from you, you unholy thot!”

“Unholy thot” was one of our favorite hashtags we’d stumbled across on Ghost fan pages. We learned after a Google search took us to the Urban Dictionary that “THOT” was slang for “That Hoe Over There”. Cardinal Copia, #unholythot. 

“Alright, we should get ready. Everybody is waiting for us.”

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. We changed out of the clothes we had on into the clothes in which we were going to tie the knot. He looked dashing in his black Cardinal suit, his delicious thighs and ass perfectly accentuated. 

As for me, well, taking his eyes off of me was going to pose even more of a challenge than usual for him. I stood in front of the mirror, making sure everything was perfectly adjusted and smoothed out, and then turned to face him. 

“Well…what do you think?” 

He exhales as he runs his hands through his hair. “Holy fuck.” 

I watched him as he took me in, slowly fucking me with his eyes. A familiar bulge appeared in his form-fitting and unforgiving pants. 

He walks towards me for a closer look, standing directly in front of me. He reaches for my cleavage, pushing the fabric aside on both sides to expose my breasts. I knew the structure of the dress with its deep plunge was a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen, but I failed to consider the easy access it granted my soon-to-be-husband.

T crouched slightly, took my breasts in his hands, and buried his face between them, devouring my flesh. 

We did eventually make it into the chapel to exchange vows, but not until we had a quickie. No clothes were removed; my dress was gathered and hiked around my waist, his pants were pulled down enough to free his cock, and I was unceremoniously bent over the vanity and fucked fast and hard. 

I wondered to myself how many other couples had similarly fucked in that very room before us. We surely were not the first, nor would we be the last. 

Afterwards, we cleaned up and made ourselves decent again. I quickly touched up my make-up, appreciating that somebody remembered to grab my make-up bag.

Finally, it was “go” time. 

We left the dressing room and walked into the small chapel itself, hand-in-hand. Everybody was already seated, my family and a few close friends on one side, the band and crew on the other. My dad stood at the beginning of the aisle, waiting to walk me down the aisle. T and I walked over to him, my dad pulling him into a hug. They had become acquainted over the years, and T would join me on my weekly video chats with my parents while we were on the road. The two men had little in common beyond me, but they still enjoyed talking to each other. And unbeknownst to me, Tobias had video chatted with my dad months ago to ask his permission to marry me. 

T made his way down the aisle to the front of the chapel, pausing to quickly greet my family and friends. 

With the wedding package T had selected, Elvis would sing three songs during the ceremony. 

When my dad walked me down the aisle, the black leather jumpsuit clad Elvis sang “Can’t Help Falling in Love”. I was handed off to Tobias once we reach the altar, who took my hands in his, softly singing the rest of the song to me. 

Midway through the ceremony, Elvis performed “Love Me Tender”. T stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me as we watched the King of Rock and Roll impersonator serenade us. 

And after we had been declared “husband and wife”, Elvis sang “It’s Now or Never” as we had our first dance as a married couple. 

We weren’t able to stay and celebrate, unfortunately; that would have to wait for another day. T, however, had arranged for everybody to attend the show that night. I can’t say that anybody else in my family was a Ghost fan, but they thought it was pretty fucking awesome nonetheless.


End file.
